The Vacation
by Sailor Tsunami
Summary: Sailor Moon/ Pokemon Crossover. The Senshi go on vacation in the Pokemon Dimension. After this vacation, they're gonna need another one...
1. Pika? Chu!

Chapter One  
"Pika? Chu!"  
Fuchsia City  
(Author's note: This story takes place according to Sailor Moon's time right after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. In Pokemon time, it's Adventures in the Orange Islands, but the characters are not in the Islands. They're in Kanto, the world of the first season. Tracey is on one last expedition. He'll be back though! I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or Pokemon. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. TOEI ANIMATION and the animator own Pokemon, I do not own it. So don't sue me if you think Mr. Mime is stupid or if you want a whole movie dedicated to the life of Sailor Jupiter. PS- I wrote this story before I found out that Brock was coming back in the Johto season. In fact, I began writing this during the first season! So the facts are REALLY mixed up! Enjoy my story!)  
It was a hot, sunny day on the Fuchsia Coastline. 5 figures were visible on a patch of shade: Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock. Pikachu and Togepi were playing in a VERY shallow puddle.   
"Gosh, feels nice to be back in Kanto!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Yeah. The Islands are cool, but there's no place like home! Hey, Ash! Do you mind if I borrow Squirtle for a sec?" asked Brock.  
"No, Brock, I don't mind, but what for? Do you want to take a shower, or something?" questioned Ash.  
"Nope. Squirtle can use its water gun to clean the food dishes," answered Brock.  
"Okay. SQUIRTLE! I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash threw a pokeball out of his hand. Out popped the water Pokemon, Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, squirt!" it said willingly.  
"Squirtle! Use your water gun to wash those dishes!" Ash called out to Squirtle. It powerfully sprayed water out of its mouth. The dishes were clean!  
"Good work, Squirtle! Return! Squirtle turned into a red beam of light and returned to his pokeball.   
"I'm starving! Let's eat!" said Misty.  
"Togepi!" agreed Togepi.  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket was spying on the kids from a nearby hill. Team Rocket was made up of a 16 year-old redhead named Jessie, a 16 year-old boy with lavender hair named James, and Meowth, a smart mouthed cat pokemon. Meowth was the only Pokemon ever recorded that could speak a human language. Team Rocket tries to capture rare and unusual Pokemon. Pikachu was their main target.  
"Look, James! Its those little brats!" whispered Jessie.  
"They went back to Kanto and we followed and that Poke Nerd, Tracey is away!" replied James.  
"Forget, Tracey! There's Pikachu!" snarled Jessie.  
"Let's capture it! MEOWTH!" said Meowth. The team jumped down the hill.  
Pikachu's ears pricked up. It sensed something.  
"Pika?" Pika! Pikachu!" it said warningly.  
"Huh? What's wrong, Pikachu? Ash had asked too late. Team Rocket jumped down from out of nowhere.  
"Prepare for trouble!" yelled Jessie. Team Rocked had begun to say their motto.  
"Make that double!" said James.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend out reach to the stars above!"  
"JESSIE!"  
"JAMES!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"MEOWTH! That's right!" said Meowth.  
"Do you ever give up? At least change your little theme song!" Misty yelled. A smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth.   
"Yeah! You're too predictable!" Ash chimed.  
"How dare you! Team Rocket's motto is sacred and a tradition!" Jessie, James, and Meowth kneeled down on one knee and were looking starry eyed. "Hand over that pikachu, you little twerp!" called Jessie.  
"You're not getting Pikachu, Team Lame!" said Ash, "BULBASAUR! I CHOOSE YOU!" out popped Bulbasaur, a grass/seed Pokemon.  
"Saur! BULASAUR!" said bulbasaur.  
"Go! Arbok!" yelled Jessie.  
"AR…BOK!"  
"Wheezing! GO!" called James.  
"WHEEZING!"  
"Meowth!"  
"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf!" Bulbasaur shot razor-sharp leaves out of its bulb. The leaves cut Arbok, Wheezing, and Meowth. The 3 Team Rocket Pokemon fell down, mixing up in a tangle of heads, tails, arms, and legs.  
"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Pikachu charged up its electric pouches.  
"PiiiiiikaaaaCHUUU!" Pikachu's thunder bolt shot toward Team Rocket.  
"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" screamed the flying Rockets. (I know, I know! Bad puns! Rockets? Blasting off? Humph! You people are hopeless!)   
"Yay! Good job, guys! Bulbasaur! Return!" yelled Ash. He gave a peace sign. Pikachu mimicked the move.  
Suddenly, there was a strong wind. Ash, Misty, Brock, and the Pokemon held on tight. The sun brightened like never before. Soon, the wind died down. After the dust settled down, the 3 kids could see 10 girls, 3 normal cats, and a guy. 5 girls looked about 16 years-old. One girl was maybe 8, one was probably 20, 2 at around age 19, and one was about 12. The guy looked like a 22 year-old.  
Brock was looking at all the pretty girls! One in particular caught his eyes. She was a girl who's hair was a pale golden color and was flowing down to her legs. Some hair was tied up on the back of her head with a large red bow. Her eyes were light blue. Brock's face was as red as a beet. She was looking at him. At HIM!  
"Ohhhh! Look at all of the pretty girls! But that one! Ohh! She's so beautiful! I have to meet her!" babbled Brock.  
"Alright! That's enough, Lover Boy! Get real!" said Misty. She yanked Brock on the ear and dragged him away.   
"Oww! Okay, okay! I'm real! I'm real!"  
(Attention! News Flash! Misty does NOT like Brock! She's only doing the ear yanking thing for his own good! Besides, the girl's got bigger fish to fry! We now return you to your regularly schedualed fan-fiction!)  
The people walked closer. A tall brunette with green eyes came over to Ash and said,  
"Oh! Hi! Are you Ash Ketchum? I'm Lita Malone. I've heard a lot about you and your pikachu. Infact, it was my idea to bring my friends here to Fuchisia City. Were from Tokyo!" the girl gushed on. Ash blushed.   
"Pika? Pi! Pikachu!" said Pikachu. Lita bent down until she was face to face with Pikachu.  
"Hi there, cutie! You must be Ash's pikachu!" Lita said. She reached out to rub Pikachu on the head.  
"NO! Wait, Lita! Don't do that!" yelled Ash. But it was too late. Lita had already placed her hand on Pikachu's head. Pikachu let out a thundershock. Electricity flowed all around Pikachu and Lita. Ash thought that Lita would surely be schorched.  
Instead, Lita just looked a bit surprised. She blinked and coughed a little. The electricity didn't burn her or fry her or electrify her the way Ash used to be. She didn't even have a scratch!  
"Wow! Pikachu didn't shock you! Are you very used to shocks?" asked an amazed Ash.  
"Oh, you could say that. I guess I AM used to electric shocks," replied Lita.  
  
  



	2. Vacation's Where I Wanna Be!

Chapter Two  
Vacation's where I wanna' be!  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
Raye's Temple  
  
It was a beautiful, summer day in Tokyo. At a temple on Cherry Hill, 9 peoples and 3 cats were chattering away.The people and cats were talking about ideas for a summer vacation trip.   
"How about going to Hawaii, again?" said a blonde with weird pigtails.   
"Good grief, Serena! Is your hair wrapped up too tight? I say we go to New York! I hear the U.S. is very nice during the summertime!" exclaimed hotheaded Raye, the temple priestess.  
"May I make a suggestion? I think it would be nice if we went to another time or dimension. We could see the different cultures and lifestyles!" suggested the ever-educated Amy. Trista, who was the eldest, nodded in agreement.  
"I agree very much with Amy. Let's go to a place where there is not too much evil," Trista said, pointedly.  
"Hold on! Hotaru and I think we should go to California, U.S.! We can go to Disneyland, Sea World, Six Flags, Hollywood, and all of those other tourist places!" called out Little Rini. Everyone started to yell out the places that they wanted to go to. Through all of this, Lita remained quiet. She was thinking of something that would please everyone.  
Lita let out a loud whistle.  
"WHEEEET! Hey! Quiet! I think I know a place where all of us would like to be. It's in the Pokemon Dimension," Lita explained. The other people got sweat drops on their heads all except for Trista. She was a guardian of time and knew what Lita was talking about.  
"What the hell is Lita talking about? Poke what?" thought everybody. Lita saw all the confused places and tried to explain. The rest listened on intently as Lita told about a totally different world, with cute little monsters, and all kinds of different cities. Lita was like a talking guidebook to the Pokemon Dimension. All the people and cats were silent. Serena broke the silence by saying, "Huh? What do you mean by EVOLVE? I follow on all the rest, but I don't get that last part!"  
Trista answered that. She was familiar with that dimension. She even had a special friend there.   
"I'll explain for you Lita. When you battle your Pokemon, they gain experience points. When these Pokemon build up enough points, they grow bigger, stronger, and more powerful. Most Pokemon do this, but few just stay the same, they don't evolve. They just learn new attacks and get stronger. Right Lita? And by the way, how do you know so much about the Pokemon Dimension?" ended Trista.  
Lita blushed. "I have been reading some little things. But okay! Whoever wants to go to the Pokemon Dimension, say Aye!"  
"AYE! Let's GO!" yelled everyone.  
  
  



	3. The Chapter with no Name

Chapter Three  
The Chapter With No Name  
  
The Gates of Time and Space  
All the Sailor Scouts and cats were at the Gates of time and space, their form of transportation. Each person/cat was doing something to get ready for the trip. The group would stay in the P.K.M.N. Dimension for 2 weeks.   
Sailor Mars and Moon were arguing. Jupiter and Mercury were reading Pokemon Hall of Fame books that Sailor Pluto given them. (2000 Editions!) Venus was going over her list of things to pack. There was lots of sun block, clothes, and a disposable camera. She was hoping to catch a surfer dude or a cutie hunk. Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn were talking about Pokemon that Trista had told them about. Pluto was getting her giant key/staff ready to open the Gates. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were taking small catnaps. Neptune and Uranus were thinking about what Pokemon to capture. Tuxedo Mask was polishing his attacking cane. He was also looking at the mist that always surrounded the Gates.  
"Hey! Look, guys! There's a trainer that is very famous. His Pikachu uses some of the most powerful electric attacks in the league! I have to meet him!" said Jupiter. Venus smirked.  
"Huh? Why Jupiter! Do you have a crush on him? Does this one look like your old boyfriend? Let me take a teensy look!" Sailor Venus tiptoed over to Sailor Jupiter and saw the picture. The boy was probably around 13 years old! Sailor Venus sweat dropped.   
"I don't have a crush on Ash! I just think his Pikachu is really cool!" replied Jupiter hotly. Venus snatched the book away from Lita's hands.  
"Hey! Let me look! Oh, wow! Look at this hunk! His name's Brock! Oh! He's dreamy and he's Ash's coach and traveling buddy! Oh! If you can meet Ash, I can meet Brock! What a great vacation this is going to be!" exclaimed Venus. Her eyes turned into bright, pink hearts.  
"Woo, woo! Mina and Brock, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then come Brock with a baby carriage! That's not all! That's not all! Then the baby's throwing a pokeball! That's not all! That's not all! Then the baby's catching 151 or more and all! That's not all! That's not all! Then the baby's..." Sailor Moon and Mars stopped singing. They saw the angry and pissed look on their friend's face and quickly closed their mouths.  
Mercury was flipping through her book and scanning various pages. She was looking interestedly at a picture of a 14 year-old red head girl giving a peace sign.   
"Hmm. This girl specializes in water Pokemon. Her name is Misty. Born in Cerulean City, she's the youngest of 4 girls and is co-gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym. I think I can meet with Misty. She is also a coach and traveling friend of Ash!" Mercury said excitedly.   
"Everyone all ready? Let's go on a vacation!" exclaimed Pluto. The group stepped through the gate and was swept to the Pokemon Dimension.  
"Pluto? I wonder. How come the Pokemon is actually in THIS world, but is not found?" asked Sailor Mercury. Sailor Pluto smiled softly and answered.  
"It is quite simple. There is a sort of dimensional rift between here and there. This dimension is very close to Japan. But, the Pokemon continents of Kanto and Johto are not visible on any radar. Only by traveling through the times and spaces, you are able to go there. All right? Do you follow me?"  
"Sure! I understand now! Thanks!" replied Mercury. The portal of dimensions opened and all was sucked into the P.K.M.N. Dimension.  
Serena opened her eyes. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, LITA?" she shrieked. The girls glared over at her. "Shut up, Meatball Head!" Raye hissed.  
  



	4. Jigglypuff's Friend

Chapter Four  
Jigglypuff's Friend  
  
Fuchsia City Coast  
"Don't worry, Serena. We're here. We are in Fuchsia City, Pokemon Dimension!" said Lita excitedly. She looked around. This dimension was exactly like theirs. Now all that she had to do was track down Ash, Misty, and Brock. She scanned the coastline with her eyes. There they were! The three were under a big palm tree. What luck she had!  
Lita called the group over. She couldn't wait to meet Ash! Amy and Mina were ecstatic!  
"Oh! Look! It's that hunky guy named Brock! Let's go meet him!" Mina was jumping up and down. She knocked over her suitcase and blushed.  
"And there is Misty! Maybe she can teach me about water Pokemon!" Amy whispered in excitement. The scouts walked over to the threesome. (The Scouts are de-transformed, but I'll just use the term scouts, not to confuse you between Ash's gang.)  
Ash looked up at Lita. She was tall! She said, "Oh! Hi! Are you Ash Ketchum? I'm Lita Malone. I've heard a lot about you and your Pikachu. In fact, it was my idea to bring my friends here to Fuchsia City. We're from Tokyo, Japan!" (Ooh, Déjà vu!)  
Ash was bursting with joy! He was famous!   
"Yeah, I'm Ash. This is Misty, Brock, and here's my Pikachu."  
"Pika? Pi! Pikachu!" Lita bent down until she was face to face with Pikachu.  
"Hi there, cutie!" Lita was about to rub Pikachu on the head.  
Ash yelled, "NO! Wait Lita! Don't do that!" Too late, Ash! Lita put her hand on Pikachu's back. BZZZZZT! Pikachu had thunder shocked her! Ash was sure Lita would be fried to a crisp!  
But she wasn't! No scratches! Lita was fine! Ash said, "Wow! Pikachu didn't shock you! Are you very used to shocks?  
"You could say that," answered Lita.  
"Jigglypuff! Puff!" said a familiar (yet cutely annoying) voice. Ash, Misty, and Brock screamed, "OH NO! IT'S JIGGLYPUFF!" Lita and the others didn't know what was going on.  
"Huh? What is a jigglypuff?" asked Amy.  
"It's a Pokemon you don't want to hear. When it sings, it puts you to sleep. This one in particular stole a marker from Ash and draws on faces of people or Pokemon that fall asleep because it is angry that they fell asleep during it's song. Jigglypuff just doesn't understand," explained Misty. Jigglypuff popped out from the bushes and started singing.  
"Jigglypuff, jiggly-puff. Jigglypuff," The teens and kids started feeling drowsy.  
"I see what you mean," said Amy. The entire group fell asleep except for... Rini! She clapped her hands and ran up closer  
"Oh! That was pretty, Jigglypuff! My name's Rini!"   
"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff grinned. Rini didn't fall asleep! She was still awake!  
Ash and everybody woke up. "Hey! We're not marked! Rini stayed awake!" Ash exclaimed. Jigglypuff waddled over to Rini and said, "Puff!"   
Rini understood. "Jigglypuff wants me to become its trainer! Ash, can borrow a pokeball?" Ash nodded. He handed over a pokeball. "Just say, POKEBALL! GO!" he instructed.  
"POKEBALL! GO!" The ball hit Jigglypuff and caught it. The little circle in the middle flashed red, and turned white again.  
"Yea! I caught my first Pokemon!" screamed Rini. The gang cheered for Rini.  
"Hey, Rini! You can nickname Jigglypuff if you want to," said Brock. Rini thought for a moment.  
"Okay. Here's something: Moon puff!" The entire group agreed for different reasons.  
"Yeah! Jigglypuff evolves with a moonstone. That's perfect!" said Misty.  
"And Moon puff goes great with that other little thing we have, huh Rini?" said Serena. Misty, Ash, and Brock looked puzzled.  
"It's a long story," said Darien. He smiled at his future daughter and wife.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Love is in the Air

Chapter Five  
Love is in the Air  
  
Saffron City  
Rocket Headquarters  
"Jessie and James, I have given you hundreds of second chances, yet you never succeed to steal me a rare Pokemon. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES? DO YOU WANT TO BE KICKED OFF TEAM ROCKET?"  
"No, Boss! We're truly sorry! Please don't fire us!" whimpered Jessie and James. They started to sob crocodile tears.  
"Alright. I won't fire you, but I have a new mission for you. I have been picking up strong energy sources from Fuchsia City's coastline. I want you to go back there, find the source of the energy, see if it is a powerful Pokemon, and if it is, capture it. Now GO!"  
"YES BOSS!" saluted Jessie and James. When the two teens walked out of the HQ, Jessie, running her fingers through her long red hair said, "Whew! That was a close one, James! I was almost positive that Boss Giovanni would surely fire us!"  
"Yeah. Sigh. I sure am glad to be out of that room. The Boss gives me the creeps!" replied James. He helped Jessie into the Meowth balloon and jumped in himself. He blew lavender hair out of his face and looked to Meowth who was waiting there.  
"How'd the meeting' with da' Boss go?" the Pokemon asked.  
"Boss sent us on a new mission. I was just getting used to the old one," complained James. "Let's go Meowth. Get this stupid hot air balloon going to Fuchsia City."  
"But we were just there yesterday!" exclaimed Meowth. Jessie slapped him upside the head. "Just get going and shut your stupid Meowth (it's another bad pun!)! Boss is sending us there for our new mission, have you not forgotten?" Meowth rubbed his sore and slapped up head, jumped onto a stool, and started the balloon.  
  
Fuchsia City Coastline  
The kids walked to walked to a nearby videophone. Ash dialed his house and waited for his mom to answer.   
Meanwhile at the Ketchum house, Mrs. Ketchum was gardening as usual. Everything was calm and quiet. This was the kind of serenity one could appreciate. But the quiet was interrupted by the sudden sound of "RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!"  
"Oh, it's that darn videophone. I really must change that tone sometime," Mrs. Ketchum sighed.  
"Ketchum residence. Mrs. Ketchum speaking." Ash grinned.  
"Hi, Mom! It's me, Ash!"  
"Oh, hi Ash! Honey, I am so glad to hear from you! I miss you so much!"  
"I miss you too, Mom. Hey Mom, I got a favor to ask. Can some of my friends come over and stay for a little?"  
"Ash, you know very well that Brock and Misty are welcome any time."  
"But Mom, there's going to be a little more people this time."  
"Of course. Any friends of yours are welcome. Just tell me how many people."   
Ash cringed. Would his mom freak out at the thought of more than a dozen people, 3 cats, and 2 Pokemon? "Well, Mom, there's Brock and Misty, and some others."  
"Just tell me!"  
"Alright. There are 14 people all together, with 3 cats, and 2 Pokemon." Ash looked at his mom's face on the screen and tried to study it for a moment.   
"That's fine honey. Just bring them over here to Pallet and everything will be ready. Don't you worry Ash, it's the more the merrier!" Ash laughed.   
"Yay! Thanks mom! We'll be taking a ferry on over! See you soon, Mom! Love you!"  
"I love you too, Ash. And don't forget to always wear your clean underwear!"  
Ash blushed a deep shade of red. Hotaru held back a giggle.  
"Mom! Please! You're embarrassing me!"  
"Ash, you will always be my little boy! Bye now!" The screen went blank. Ash turned around. He laughed uneasily.  
"Sorry about that."  
Hotaru looked at him sincerely. "No prob. You are so lucky that you at least have a parent. Ash stared at Hotaru.  
Boy! She is really pretty. Could she be an orphan? Ash thought. He was right. Hotaru was very pretty, with dark black hair that spilled past her shoulders, pale skin, deep purple eyes, and dark purple simmers in her hair. She looked almost like a princess! Ash was also right about the other part: Hotaru was an orphan! Her father had died recently. She was now living with Trista, Amara, and Michelle.  
Wow! Ash is kind of cute! He's so lucky to at least have a mom. My mom died when I was 5! Hotaru thought to herself. Ash had developed muscles in his arms and his spiky black hair was trimmed a bit shorter than it was 3 years ago. Misty suddenly gasped.  
Oh-no! Is this really happening? Could I lose him so soon?  
Brock had noticed the starry eyed looks on Hotaru and Ash's face. He recognized it as a love at first sight look. He himself had experienced it many times before. Brock noticed that pretty girl named Mina was staring at him. She had a starry-eyed look on her face too! Was it for him? He decided to find out.  
"Hello. My name is Brock. Oh, sorry. You probably know that already." Brock sweat dropped. What a stupid introduction! he thought. Mina blushed.  
"That's O.K. I'm Mina. I kind of think you're cute." Mina immediately blushed even more. Aw man! He probably thinks that I'm a mindless idiot! Humph! I was such an idiot to just blurt that out! thought Mina. Brock got a surprised look on his face. He grinned.  
"Uh, Mina, would you like to out for dinner with me sometime? I know this great little place…"   
Mina looked up at Brock's face. She smiled brightly. "Of course! I'd love too, Brock!" Then Brock smiled! He offered her his arm, she hooked hers in his, and the couple walked to the rest of the group. All right! She thinks I'm cute! Yes! She said yes! She's going out to dinner with me! Who's the man? I'm the man! screamed the little voice in Brock's head. Oh wow! He is totally hunky! He asked me to dinner! Yay! Oh yeah! I'm in LOVE! I did it! Whoo hoo! I snagged a date with him! shrieked Mina's conscience. The 2 teens smiled at each other and caught up with the group.   



	6. Hotaru's Diary

Chapter Six  
Hotaru's Diary  
  
July 13th, 2000  
The Diary of   
Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Dear Diary,  
Hi! It's me, Hotaru. I'm having blast here in Pallet Town. Ash's mom   
reminds me of my mom. My mom was so nice and kind, just like Mrs. Ketchum.   
Sigh…   
This vacation really keeps my mind off of Daddy. I sure do miss him. But   
Michelle, Amara, and Trista are so nice, its not like I haven't lived with them   
before. But they are extra nice this time.  
The ferry ride wasn't too bad. It took us about 30 minutes to get to Pallet.   
Ash's house is really big, really pretty, and really close to the sea. I love it!  
Speaking of things about love, it seems that Mina and Brock are in LOVE!   
They look so cute together! Mina is running around the house and   
hyperventilating about her dinner date with Brock. He's pretty nice, I guess.   
I really want to catch my first Pokemon soon. I am thinking about catching   
a ghastly, haunter, or an abra. Rini is so lucky to catch Moon puff; it's so cute! It   
follows Rini everywhere, saying, "Puff! Puff! Jigglypuff!" I think that it is weird how   
Pokemon can talk, but only say shortened versions of their name.  
Hey, Diary, can you keep a secret? Well of course, you can! I think… I   
think… I think… I thing that I'm in love! I think I'm in love with Ash! That's all for   
now! Bye!  
  
Love,  
Hotaru  
  
Ps- Moon puff is coming over to you! It's holding a BLACK MARKER! Psyche!   
Just Kidding! Moon puff is taking a nap! Ha!  
  
  
Hotaru closed her diary. It felt good to get her mind straightened. She   
sighed. There was a knock at the door. Hotaru opened the door. Ash stood in the   
doorway. Pikachu popped up on his head.  
"Uh… hi, Hotaru. I just came to check on you. You know, see if you are   
situated yet."  
"Pikachu!"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Ash. Hi, Pikachu! Say, I need your personal   
opinion on something. You're a Pokemon trainer and all. So what do you think,   
should I get a ghastly, a haunter, or an abra?"  
"Cha!"  
"Whoa! Gee, I don't know, Hotaru. It is your decision what you capture. I   
can look up those Pokemon on Dexter if you want."  
"O.K."  
"Here goes." "Ghastly, a Ghost Pokemon. It usually scares off its enemies   
before they can attack. Haunter is the evolved form of ghastly. It is also a ghost   
Pokemon. This Pokemon evolves into Gengar. Abra is the telekinesis Pokemon.   
It uses its physic powers to teleport when in danger. Abra usually spends 18   
hours a day sleeping. It will evolve into a Kadabra and then an Alakazam."   
"Oh, wow! That really helps. I think I'm going to sleep on this one."  
"That's okay. Just tell me what you pick, O.K?"  
"O.K. Thanks, Ash."  
"Your welcome, Hotaru."   
"Pika! Chu, pi, pi, Pikachu!"  
"Ash, Honey! Serena, Amy, Misty, Brock, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Trista,   
Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Pikachu, Togepi, Darien!   
DINNER! Come and get it!" called Mrs. Ketchum in one singular breath. Ash   
blinked. How does she do that?! 


	7. Amy and Misty

Chapter Seven  
  
Amy and Misty  
  
1.1 Pallet Town  
  
Ketchum Residence  
  
During dinner, Ash sat next to Hotaru, Brock with Mina, and Amy sat with Misty. Misty was still acting rather oddly when she saw Hotaru, but she liked talking to Amy. Amy was very curious about Togepi. He was so cute! Togepi wiggled all around when Amy tickled him.  
  
"Aw! How cute!"  
  
Misty smiled. Amy was nice. They had so much in common: passions for water Pokemon and a love of water. The 2 were both powerful swimmers. But there was something about Amy that made her so easy to become friends with.  
  
"Misty, Can you tell me about water Pokemon? I am afraid that I am not very familiar with the world of Pokemon. There are none of them in Tokyo."  
  
"Wow! I can't imagine life without Pokemon!"  
  
"Well, that's my life! But I am thinking about capturing a Horsea. They're cute, yet powerful."  
  
"Hey! I used to have a Horsea! But I gave it to my sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. (Hey peeps! I think these are the names of her older sisters. Not too sure though!)  
  
"That's great! It would be fun to have one of those!" Amy and Misty talked about nothing else the rest of the dinner. Misty calmed down a little, but that disturbing thought was still floating around in the back of her mind.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum watched the scene in front of her. She smiled when she saw Mina Aino and Brock quietly talking, she laughed when she saw her Ash trying to impress Hotaru Tomoe with his 'vast' knowledge of Pokemon, and she blushed when she heard Darien tell Serena that Mrs. Ketchum cooked like a pro. She was always glad when Ash and his friends came home to visit. Mrs. Ketchum walked back into the kitchen and started to help Mr. Mime clean up. 


	8. The Nursery

1.1.1 Chapter Eight  
  
1.1.2 The Nursery  
  
1.1.2.1 Fuchsia Coastline  
  
Jessie and James were scanning the coast with their eyes. The energy scanner that the Boss had given them had not picked up any vibrations.  
  
"The Boss said that there was powerful energy emitting from here, but so far, not a single spark has shown on the scanner," said Jessie.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps it was those little kids. Maybe they were the power source!"  
  
"Good idea, James! But where did they go?"  
  
"Let's go the Pallet Town. I heard something about "visiting Prof. Oak back in Pallet." C'mon! We're going to Pallet Town!"  
  
1.2 Pallet Town  
  
Ketchum Residence  
  
Ash stood in a dark stone room shrouded in fog. This was not his room! It was very cold, but Ash didn't really notice the goose bumps that had formed on his arms. He was trying to get out. The fog seemed to thin out. A bright purplish light was shimmering in the mist. He went towards it. When he reached it, Ash saw that the purple light was coming from a beautiful girl. She had dark purple hair, deep violet eyes, and pale skin. Could it be? Was it Hotaru? Yes, it was! Ash tried to go towards her, but the fog came back and blurred his vision.  
  
"Hotaru! Come back!" he called. Instead, there was an image is Misty. She looked almost like a princess, with her hair down and in a long white dress. She was crying! Why was she?  
  
"Misty! Hey, Misty! Why are you crying?"  
  
Ash woke up. He was bathed in a cold sweat and his breathing was hard. Where was he? Now he remembered. He was in Pallet Town, in his room. He wasn't in the foggy room anymore.  
  
"Do, dri, o!" The dodrio called. It was morning. Ash sighed. He put on his training clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When Ash reached the living room, he discovered that only Luna, Artemis, and Diana were awake. They didn't see him. Were they talking? Ash was sure that the 3 cats were not even Pokemon, so how could they talk?  
  
"Well, Luna. How do you think this vacation's coming?" asked Artemis. Artemis spoke in a male voice. Luna nodded.  
  
"Fine. So glad there's no bad guys here. Well besides those weirdoes, Team Rocket. I've heard too much about them in the news. What do you think, Diana? Did you sleep well last night, dear?" Luna asked in a female voice.  
  
"I slept all right, Mommy. I think that's because Small Lady's Moon puff kept singing for her!" giggled Diana in a child's voice. She sounded like a young girl. Who was Small Lady? She must be Rini!  
  
Ash stepped out of the shadows. "Hi, you guys!"  
  
"Nyao. Meow! Mew?"  
  
"It's O.K. I know you can talk."  
  
"How did you know?" gasped Luna. Ash grinned.  
  
"I heard you 3 talking. But don't worry. I won't tell Serena and everybody."  
  
"No, it's all right. Serena and her friends already know that we can talk," replied Artemis. Ash gasped. They already knew.  
  
"Breakfast is ready! All young people, cats, and Pokemon are welcome!" called Mrs. Ketchum from the kitchen. Serena was the first to race down the stairs. "She sure eats a lot for a really skinny girl," observed Ash. 'Gotta eat a lot to keep that motor mouth running!" He heard Luna, Artemis, and Diana's groan together. Rini came next, riding on Darien's back. "Wow! I am starving, Darien!" Rini said. "Right Teeny Rini! Just don't overdo it. You don't want to be too much like your mom." Her mom? Who was it? Serena? Who was the father? Darien?  
  
Brock and Mina walked arm in arm down the stairs to the kitchen. They seemed oblivious to all else except each other. The cousins, Amara and Michelle calmly hiked down. (Sorry, I follow the dub version!) Next came Amy and Misty, talking a mile a minute. This wasn't usual Amy or Misty behavior!  
  
"Hi, Ash!"  
  
"Morning, Misty," came the blunt answer. Misty looked slightly hurt, but she erased the expression quickly.  
  
Raye passed by while reading some Manga (comic book) called Sailor V. Ash had heard something about pretty sailor soldiers fighting evil in Tokyo, but he was looking at the cover. The heroine, Sailor V, had a close resemblance to Mina! Lita and Trista were discussing new recipes of some sort. Tofu? Last of all, Hotaru descended slowly to the kitchen. She was yawning and perked up when she saw Ash waiting for her.  
  
"Good-morning, Hotaru! Sleep well?"  
  
"Good-morning, Ash. Yes, thank you, I did sleep well... Oh, gee! I am famished!"  
  
"Well, that's good. My mom made us a special breakfast! And we are going to Prof. Oak's lab for your Pokemon!"  
  
"Great!" Ash offered Hotaru his arm and they went into the kitchen.  
  
After a delicious breakfast of homemade waffles with eggs, (and no milk for Hotaru) Ash led the large group to the lab. When he came to the front door, Ash knocked and rang the bell. A tall, gray haired man (with a buzz cut) wearing a white lab coat answered the door.  
  
"Why, hello, Ash! My, I wasn't expecting a visit from you. Oh, my! You sure have made a lot of friends! Please come in!" Professor Oak greeted. All 14 kids crammed through the door and into the Oak mansion. Oak glanced up and saw Trista. "Oh! Trista! You're here too! It's been a while! I kept your Pokemon in tiptop shape!" Trista smiled. "Thank you, Professor Oak. I hope it wasn't any trouble."  
  
"Oh, no trouble at all!"  
  
"You two know each other?" Ash and Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes. But that's another story," Oak laughed.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful here!" commented Lita. She was in awe of the carved Pokemon statues standing here and there.  
  
"Why thank you, miss, um. um."  
  
"Lita Malone. My friends and I were hoping if we could get our Pokemon training licenses. Oh! And we were also hoping to look at your Pokemon nursery. We already know what we want, too!" Lita said.  
  
"Of, course! Please follow me." The Prof. led the group into a hallway that opened to a large room filled with machinery. It was Amy's turn to be in awe.  
  
"Did you create all of this, Professor?" she asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Yes, I did, Amy. It took me several years, but I managed it! Heheh! Ahem. Now! Let's give you each a Poke'dex. Here you go!" The Prof. handed over 11 Dexters. But he stopped when he came to Rini.  
  
"Excuse me, but how old are you, Rini?"  
  
"I'm going to be 9 on June 30th."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't have your license until you're 10."  
  
"But, I already caught a Pokemon!"  
  
"Oh, really? What is it?"  
  
"A jigglypuff."  
  
"In that case, you don't really need a license. Jigglypuff can only protect you, but no trainer or gym battles, O.K?"  
  
"O.K!"  
  
"Good. Now that you all have your things, let's go to the nursery. I'm sure that you can find what you want." Oak opened a door and let them all out. The group spilt up and came back with the Pokemon of their choice. Trista opened up a poke ball that Oak gave her. Out came a female Haunter named Destiny.  
  
Prof. Oak grinned. "What a fine bunch of Poke wonders you all have caught!"  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" Hotaru bowed politely.  
  
"Anytime, kids! Now I must go and do some work! Good-bye! Take good care of those Pokemon! Oh, and Trista? Destiny is about to evolve. You'd better keep her healthy!" Trista nodded. She looked at the pokeball in her hand and smiled softly.  
  
"That sure was nice of the Prof. to let you have these Pokemon!" exclaimed Misty. Amy nodded in agreement. What a vacation! Amy had already made a new friend, explored an unknown dimension, and had caught her first Pokemon! What was going to happen next?  
  
Ash got an idea. "Hey, you guys! Let's have a Pokemon battle to try out your new Pokemon! Who wants to challenge the future Pokemon Master first?" 


	9. The Attack; Secrets Are Revealed

Chapter Nine  
  
1 The Attack; Secrets are Revealed  
  
1.1 Pallet Town  
  
Open Field  
  
"I'll battle you, Ash!" called Hotaru. Ash grinned. Now was a good time for showing off to Hotaru!  
  
"O.K. I accept your challenge. Ready? Let's go! PIKACHU! GO!"  
  
"GO, PORT!" Hotaru released Porter the Abra.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder shock!"  
  
"Porter! Teleport!" Porter smartly teleported away from the lethal shock. It appeared 2 seconds later in the exact same spot.  
  
"Porter, physic attack!" Porter emitted powerful beams of mental energy. Pikachu started to lose power. It was about to faint when Ash called, "No! Stop! Pikachu!" Ash ran over to Pikachu. He picked it up carefully. Ash looked up at Hotaru and smiled. "You did great for your first time, but Pikachu needs some rest."  
  
Hotaru nodded in understanding. "O.K. I'm sorry, Pikachu. Are you going to be O.K?"  
  
"Pi.Pika.Chu!" it said weakly. It managed a tiny smile. Hotaru called Porter back to his pokeball and walked with Ash back to the house.  
  
"Not so fast! We are taking advantage of this situation! With Pikachu weak and a bunch of amateur trainers, Team Rocket will steal all of your rare Pokemon!" called out an annoying voice. The voice belonged to Jessie! Prepare for trouble, cause we've got a net!"  
  
"Make that double, or a triple bet!" James added.  
  
"OH, JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE, WILL YA?" Ash, Misty, and Brock yelled in unison. The Rockets glared at hem hatefully.  
  
"Uh-oh, looks like trouble!" Serena whispered to Raye. Raye sighed. She truly wished they could have a decent vacation for once.  
  
"Give it up, you little pip-squeaks!" demanded Jessie.  
  
"Yeah," said Meowth. He launched a net from a cannon. Serena's gang was trapped underneath. Darien pulled at the netting. It wouldn't budge!  
  
"Pulling won't work!" snickered James. Serena frowned. "I'm gonna' stop you, trash!"  
  
"Oh, really? Let's see what you've got missy!" challenged James. He smirked. (Ooh! Bad move, James! You are really gonna' get it!)  
  
"Missy? MISSY? All right! Let's do it Rini! MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION POWER!" Serena and Rini floated into the air. Suddenly, Jessie's energy scanner went ballistic!  
  
Serena and Rini became a floating orb of light. When the light died down, a tall girl with blonde hair wearing a sailor fuku stood in Serena's place. Serena? A younger girl with pink hair stood tensely in Rini's. Was this for real? They had a white skirt with yellow and blue or pink trim. On their chests, were large red bows with a heart shaped brooch in the middle. They had a tiara on their forehead, which fashioned a small crescent moon.  
  
"Hey, pancake face! I hate anything evil, so today is the day that you feel the regrets of your evil deeds! I stand for love and I stand for justice! I am Super Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And I'm Super Sailor Mini Moon, he cuter one!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why should I, Meatball Head?" The 2 girls started fighting. Misty studied the girls for a moment. Yep, that was Rini and Serena all right!  
  
"Fine, fine! Let's continue!"  
  
"Fine by me, Moon Mama!"  
  
"In the name of the Moon, we will right wrongs and triumph over evil sleaze bags. And that means YOU 3!" The 2 Moons cried. Ash, Misty, Brock, James, and Jessie were staring at the girls. Could it be those wimpy looking girls that had been limping inside of the net that had been demolished?  
  
"Serena! Rini! Why did you transform in front of strangers?" scolded Raye.  
  
"Because. Now why don't all of you transform?" Raye and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"TUXEDO MIRAGE POWER!" The senshi each transformed. The field was a world of light and color. Each person glowed with his or her home planet's color.  
  
" I AM." Introductions were said and done.  
  
"And I am SUPER SAILOR SATURN!" Ash stared at Hotaru. No, she was Sailor Saturn. That was it! He looked at Mina. She was Sailor V! V was for Venus! Serena and her gang were the Pretty Sailor Soldiers! He looked at Darien. Darien was holding a rose and was wearing a black cape. He had a mask and top hat.  
  
"Call me TUXEDO MASK!"  
  
"James! The scanner just overloaded! It's broken! These people must be Pokemon or something!" shrieked Jessie.  
  
"Human Pokemon! Won't the boss be happy if we captured them?" Meowth yelled. Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon sneered.  
  
"Hey! We're not Pokemon!" Moon called.  
  
"We are your worst nightmare! And we are not little. We just look little cause you're big, and I don't mean tall!" Mini-Moon threatened ferociously. She bunched up her fists and took a fighting stance. Serena and the others stifled a hard giggle.  
  
"How dare you call me fat, you pink headed rabbit!"  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION! MERCURY AQUA RAHPSODY!" the ice-cold water from Mercury's attacks temporarily froze Meowth.  
  
"Ah! She just threw ice at us from the palms of her hands and the tips of her fingers! She's probably an ice Pokemon!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest! She is NOT a Pokemon! She is Sailor Mercury! Now it's my turn to give you a taste of my powers, for I am the Soldier! MARS BURNING MANDALA! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars' attacks not only thawed Mercury's ice, but also burned the Rockets.  
  
"Hmm. This one must be a fire type Pokemon!" Meowth observed.  
  
"HONK! I'm sorry, wrong answer! You shall now feel the wrath of Sailor Jupiter, the Fighter! JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The lightning and thunder attacks gave Team Rocket quite a shock. Her powers were even more powerful than Pikachu's! "Hey, Pikachu! I'll charge ya' up! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" The electricity helped to charge Pikachu, good as new!  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu gave Lita a little lick and jumped out of her arms.  
  
"Arbok! Go! Let's teach these new Pokemon what Team Rocket is made of!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT POKEMON! WE'RE SAILOR SCOUTS!" Darien was getting steamed.  
  
"Hey! Do you 3 need glasses or are your contacts broken? To call us Pokemon would be very overestimating! I, Tuxedo mask will stop these lunacies!" He threw one of his needle sharp roses. It hit Arbok square in the back!  
  
"Chhhaaarrbboookkk! Sssssss!" the rose caused it to be stunned.  
  
"Arbok, return! Go, Lickatung!"  
  
"Hey, Tux! It's my turn!" called Sailor Venus.  
  
"Be my guest!" Brock was staring at Mina/Venus. He was wondering what kind of power she had.  
  
"O.K! I am Venus, the Goddess of Love and the one with the cutest ass! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK! That did it! Sailor Venus' hits caused Lickatung to faint all together!  
  
"Aw! The Goddess of Love has completely captured my heart and tied it up with her love chain!" Brock babbled. Misty simply scoffed.  
  
"Let me go, Jessie! Wheezing, go!" commanded James. "Wheezing, sludge attack now!" The poisonous sludge was aimed towards Venus! She tried to run, but a purplish force appeared around her. She grinned towards Sailor Saturn. Saturn was trying hard to keep her silence wall up to protect Venus, but she managed to give a thumbs-up.  
  
Wow! Hotaru/Saturn just saved Mina/Venus' life! I have to thank her sometime! Brock thought to himself.  
  
"What happened? Why didn't it work?" trembled James. Saturn winked towards Ash. Ash cheered for her.  
  
"Yeah! Go, Hotaru! I mean, go Super Sailor Saturn! Beat some Rocket ass!" he yelled. Sailor Saturn nodded. Misty was starting to look worried again. She glanced at Ash and Hotaru and sighed sadly.  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE.SURPRISE!" An enormous purple light knocked Wheezing out cold! Jessie began trembling.  
  
"Oh-no! That one in the purple must be.NO! PHSYCIC! RUN FOR IT JAMES! MEOWTH!"  
  
"Jessie, I'm not giving up this time. Go, victreebel! NO! DON'T ATTACK ME! GET THEM! THEM!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" a giant ball of yellow energy shot out of Sailor Uranus' had and aimed it's way for Victreebel's mouth. It hit right on the button, causing victreebel to be knocked out.  
  
"OK! NOW WE CAN LEAVE! The one in dark blue must be a dragon type! It just did a dragon rage attack on us!" Meowth scampered to the balloon. Jessie and James we're right behind him!  
  
"Here, let me help you get up. NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"And I am willing to assist. PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BEING BLASTED OFF AGAIN!"  
  
"Have a nice trip!" called Misty.  
  
"See ya' next fall!" chimed in Ash. Brock, Misty, and Ash ran over to the senshi.  
  
"Wow! That was great! But how did you do that? It was totally cool!" exclaimed Misty.  
  
"It's our destiny to protect this galaxy from evil," explained Pluto. The girls and Tux de-transformed.  
  
"But how did you get this power? Its incredible!" asked Brock.  
  
"When most of us were about 15, Luna and Artemis showed up. They gave us powers to transform, and we've had a couple odd adventures now and then."  
  
"Luna and Artemis?" Misty questioned. Ash laughed.  
  
"Luna and Artemis are magical cats! I overheard them talking this morning!"  
  
"Yes. That is very true. We are," said a woman's voice. Brock looked down. Down at his feet was Luna. SHE WAS TALKING!  
  
"OK. I think I can handle this. Oh! Maybe not!" Brock said. He started to scream hysterically! Mina sweat dropped. Togepi wiggled. Pikachu sighed.  
  
"But what about Rini? I heard her saying something about her mother who was in the house. What's with that?" Ash pondered.  
  
"Simple. She is our daughter, Darien and mines, from the future. Rini has the power to travel through time space. I, am supposed to be married to Darien and become queen of Crystal Tokyo," answered Serena. Misty got a blank look on her face. She then brightened.  
  
"I get it! All of you are magical! You each have special powers and skills! Each of your Pokemon has powers and personalities like you too! Like Raye has fire attacks, and so does Soul, her ponyta!"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Amy's Horsea, Squirt, has water attacks. Sailor Mercury has ice water attacks!" said Brock. He had finally stopped screaming.  
  
"Small Lady?" said a tiny voice. Rini looked up atop of her head. Diana was perched between the 2 rabbit ear buns. "I don't mean to be a pain, but I feel very hungry!"  
  
"Pika! Chu! Pika pi!" Pikachu seemed to understand what Diana was saying. It started to pull Ash's pant leg towards the Ketchum House.  
  
"Togepi! Toge, Toge, Pi!"  
  
"Pikachu said that it was hungry too! Togepi said that it feels tired!" translated Diana. Misty was amused.  
  
"Wow! Diana, you can understand Pokemon speech! That's cool! And you are so cute too! Rini? Can I hold her? I've always wanted a kitten!"  
  
"Why don't you take Luna?" mumbled Serena. Luna bit at her leg. Serena yelped.  
  
"Sure! Diana? Is it okay if Misty holds you for a while?"  
  
"I'm OK, Small Lady!" Rini handed Diana over to Misty. When Misty had Diana tucked in her arms, Diana immediately turned her purr up a notch.  
  
"C'mon! Let's get home! I'm starving!" called Ash. He led the way with the rest of the young teens in tow. 


	10. Dates: Will love always last?

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter Ten  
  
Dates: Will love always last?  
  
2  
  
3 Pallet Town  
  
4 Lita, Rini, the 3 cats, and Mina's Room  
  
Mina sat at the small vanity table in her room. She had chosen an orange and yellow sundress for her date with Brock that night. It had been 4 days since the incident with Team Rocket.  
  
"I really hope I don't have a klutz attack tonight in front of Brock, after all, most people think I'm related to Serena!" Mina said to herself. She put on a pair of dangly silver earrings with orange studs in the earpiece. Next, she slipped on her white high heels that fashioned a jeweled sunflower on the toes. Last of all, Mina sprayed on her favorite perfume, called "Love Goddess." She checked herself out in the mirror. Something was wrong. A-ha! Mina shook out the large red bow in her hair and replaced it with a glittering gold barrette. Finally! She was ready.  
  
5 Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru's Room  
  
Hotaru was so happy that Ash had asked her out on a date. They would double date with Mina and Brock. As Hotaru buttoned up a shimmering lavender body dress, she thought about the strange dream she had the other night.  
  
The Dream: Hotaru stood in a dark room. It was sweltering hot and made her gasp for air. Suddenly, red eyes were glowing around her. She screamed for help. The eyes got closer and closer. When Hotaru was sure that the end was near, a bright white flash appeared. Out of nowhere, a Pikachu popped out. Was it Ash's Pikachu? She saw a shadow in the distance. Ash? As Hotaru tried to get closer. she saw Misty. Misty was watching a mirror and crying.  
  
"Misty? What's wrong?" Misty didn't answer. Hotaru looked at the mirror. There was an image of Hotaru and Ash together, hand in hand. Hotaru looked back at Misty. Was Misty.?  
  
This was when she woke up. Maybe it was a fate dream. Oh well. It was time to enjoy a vacation, not worry about a silly dream. But the part about Misty still disturbed Hotaru a little bit.  
  
Hotaru checked herself out in the full-length mirror. Not bad. She was medium height and very slender. Hotaru snapped on a pair of amethyst earrings. The next thing she did was spray on her favorite perfume, Purple Mist. The last touch was stepping into high heels that were toe-less and back less. The shoes were silky, silvery lavender, like her dress. Done! Time to meet Ash in the living room!  
  
As Mina and Hotaru entered the living room, Brock and Ash let their jaws drop way down. Who knew that warriors could look like princesses! (Duh! They are princesses!)  
  
"Wow! M-M-Mina! You look. you look. you look fantastic," Brock stuttered. Mina blushed.  
  
"Hotaru, you look like a. like a. like a princess!" Ash exclaimed. Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Thanks! Now where are we going?" Mina and Hotaru asked at the same time. Brock and Ash turned red. They forgot to make reservations!  
  
"You're going to The Boudoir. And we're joining you!" said a voice. Mina looked up at the stairs. There stood Serena and Darien. Serena was wearing a puffy pink gown with a white bodice. Darien wore a white tuxedo without a mask. They both looked like they had stepped out of a designer magazine!  
  
"You mean you made reservations for us?" asked Ash. Serena nodded.  
  
"Thanks, you guys! We forgot to make ours!" Brock said. Mina and Hotaru slapped him and Ash upside the head. "Ow!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum popped her head into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"You kids have fun! I'll be right here. Lita is going to teach me a new recipe for meatloaf and cherry pie. Oh! My little boy going on his first date." she cried as she burst into tears. Ash sweat dropped.  
  
"You guys have, fun! And tell me everything that happens, O.K Serena?" called Lita's voice.  
  
"Bye Mom! We'll be back at around 8. See ya'!" Ash hustled his friends out the door and the group set out for the restaurant. Little did they know, there was a crouched figure standing in the shadows, watching with sad eyes and silvery tears.  
  
"Maybe I should go out too.it'd get my mind off of him."  
  
5.1.1.1.1.1 Viridian City  
  
5.1.1.1.1.1.1 The Boudoir  
  
The restaurant turned out to be in Viridian City. The 6 had used Hotaru's abra to teleport themselves to The Boudoir. As Hotaru entered through the large double doors, soft violin music could be heard playing. How romantic!  
  
"Sigh. This place is totally dreamy, you guys!" breathed Serena. Darien grinned.  
  
"Of course, Meatball Head! I made reservations!" Serena hit him with her purse in mock anger.  
  
"I've been hit!" exclaimed Darien in pretend agony. Mina giggled. Those two were made for each other! And they looked cute together too!  
  
"Let's get ourselves a table," suggested Hotaru. A waiter showed the group to a large table that sat exactly 6 people. He passed out the menu and left.  
  
"Hmm. What should I get?" asked Serena.  
  
"How can you even tell? The entire menu is in French," answered Hotaru.  
  
"I can read it. I took French for a while back in high school. I'll have the lemon chicken," said Darien. Serena nodded.  
  
"I'll have that too!"  
  
"One order of grilled river trout for me," said Mina.  
  
"French sesame noodles for me please," requested Hotaru. Sesame noodles of any type were her favorite food.  
  
"And I'll have the filet minion," added Brock.  
  
Ash stared at the menu. He wanted to impress Hotaru, so he tried to order for himself. He read the menu and ordered the thing that was easiest to read: escargot. Darien made a face and ordered the food and when it came, Serena was first to dig into her chicken. Ash, Hotaru, Brock, and Darien sweat dropped. How embarrassing!  
  
The waiter stared at Ash as he began to eat. "Hey, this is good!" The waiter's eyes bugged out and he said in a heavy French accent,  
  
"It is surprising to find such a young man enjoy his escargot, after all, they are snails!"  
  
"Snails? Ew!" Ash looked closely at his dish. Sure enough, they were snails!  
  
"Do you take refunds?"  
  
"Non." Ash had to finish them. The rest laughed good heartedly at Ash's mistake. He only blushed.  
  
Slowly, the rest of the teens ate their food. Afterwards, Mina and Brock walked outside to the small lake. Serena and Darien stayed inside, but went to a smaller table. Yet they were still close to Ash and Hotaru. (Hey! Can't leave em' without some kind of supervision!)  
  
Hotaru and Ash sipped at their hot chocolate. It felt good to be sitting there, alone. (Well, sort of alone!)  
  
"I'm having a great time, Ash. Thanks for inviting me out to dinner!"  
  
"No problem. Listen, Hotaru. There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I really like you. I mean like, like you. Okay. I love you."  
  
"I do too, Ash."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Since I saw you."  
  
"Really? Me too!"  
  
"I." Hotaru was about to say something, but instead leaned over and gave Ash a small kiss in the lips. Hotaru blushed. His first kiss! He leaned over and returned the favor. Her first kiss! The two teens would never forget this night for the rest of their lives.  
  
5.2 Meanwhile.  
  
Mina sat on a cold stone bench, shivering. Bock noticed this and gave Mina his coat. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Brock."  
  
"Are you feeling warmer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Super heroines should stay healthy!" Mina gave him a playful punch in the arm and kissed him. Brock's face turned beet-red. "Thanks, Mina. No one's ever actually liked me, even if I do have a crush on her.  
  
"Don't mention it. After all, a super heroine is supposed to help people in need, especially cute and hunky people!" ^_^  
  
5.3 Elsewhere.  
  
Darien stared at Serena from across the table. She looked so beautiful tonight. But it was not like she always didn't. Serena glanced up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey, Darien. Do you remember what the day after tomorrow is? Here's a hint: I SLAPPED YOUR CHEEK AND NEARLY DIED! Rini would slap you too if you forgot!" Darien grimaced. How could he forget a second time? He nearly lost his true love the first time! He remembered how Serena wanted glass shoes. He said that Christmas was 6 months away and got slapped for it.  
  
"I remember. It's your 17th birthday! Rini's 7th birthday too! You slapped me in the face because I (supposedly) forgot. Then Kaorinite tried to steal your pure heart crystal."  
  
"Yay! You did remember! I'm so glad!"  
  
"Glad that I remembered your birthday or that I stopped Kaorinite?"  
  
"Both. And I want to thank you a second time!" Serena pulled herself over next to Darien and gave him a gigantic smooch on the lips. Darien looked surprised for a second, but then relaxed and returned the kiss.  
  
"You're very welcome, Princess Serenity. My Neo-Queen Serenity." Darien winked at her. "Don't worry, Meatball Head. I won't forget this year. Not after what almost happened. That could have been your last birthday, Meatball Head!"  
  
5.3.1.1 


	11. INTERMISSION Chef Tsukino

INTERMISSION  
  
Hello to everyone that has been reading my fanfic! ^_~  
  
I never expected this much response from people about "The Vacation." I really do want to say thanks to all of you out there for the input and support. ^_^ To imagine, opening your e-mail one day and finding 10 reviews for a story you hadn't updated in a about a year!  
  
I haven't stopped writing for this past year. "The Vacation" is up to 17 chapters at the moment and is drawing to a close. I'll be posting them as I edit and change until I am satisfied with the results. Until then, keep reading and feel free to e-mail me, Sailor_Tsunami9@yahoo.com.  
  
If you notice something a little different about my writing style, I've lost my little-girl addiction to exclamation marks.(Oh!!! Sugoi!!!) Lol. I've been going back and revamping my chapters to make them sound abit more.mature? Sure, that's the word for it, lol.  
  
Aiiyee, this is still so awesome that you all love it so much.ML-chan, Hermione/Nina/Ginny, and Meethrill, you guys are all super kawaii!!! ^_^  
  
Tsunami-chan  
  
-~*-~*~-*~- Chapter Eleven Chef Tsukino  
  
Pallet Town Ketchum Residence The next day, Serena woke up refreshed. Happy thoughts swirled through her mind. She thought back about how her vacation was going. All were pleasant memories until she got to the part when Darien had said she should learn to cook like Mrs. Ketchum. She was going to ask Mrs. Ketchum and Lita to give her lessons! Some wife she would be if she couldn't even cook. After breakfast, Serena ran up to Ash's mom, nearly tripping over a chair and falling over Raye, who was meditating on the floor. She stopped mid- chant to scold Serena. "Akuryo tai-Serena! Watch where you're going, Meatball Head!" "Ahh, sorry Raye!" Serena apologized. Mrs. Ketchum looked at Raye and asked, "What is she doing?" "She's meditating. She can sometimes sense what is about to happen or have these visions that almost always come true. At first, I used to call it mumbo jumbo, but now I really believe that she is psychic!" "Amazing!" "Yes. Mrs. Ketchum?" "Yes, Serena?" "Would you and Lita teach me how to cook?" "Well." "I'm engaged to Darien and he said that you were a stellar cook, and I decided to make him happy by learning how to cook!" "Engaged? Aren't you a little too young?" "It's that Sailor Moon thing. I traveled to the future to find myself as the Queen of Tokyo and married to Darien. Rini's my daughter." "Oh! Um.All right. I'll go get Lita and we'll start right away." "Thank you! Oh! I am going to cook a great dinner for my Darien!" "Um. could you please quiet down? I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum, I know this is your house and all but." Raye whispered suddenly. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Raye! Serena, Lita, and I will be in the kitchen." "Thank you. I need to concentrate. I've been getting these strange visions. Something drastic will happen soon.hmm.I have to meditate on this." With that, Raye continued to softly chant her words of spirit fire.  
  
After Lita came into the kitchen, the cooking lessons began. Lita started with the basics. "Okay, Serena. Cooking is like an art, a math class, and a hobby. I know you like art, so you'll like this lesson," started Lita. Serena frowned. "But I totally HATE math!" Serena pointed out. Mrs. Ketchum patted her on the back encouragingly. "That's fine, dear. Just wait and see!" Mrs. Ketchum said optimistically. "Yea, Serena! You only think that we're great chefs only because you can't even boil water!" Lita teased. "That's a good idea. Teach me to boil water!" "Agreed!" said Mrs. Ketchum. Lita and Mrs. Ketchum set out to (try and) turn Serena into a cook.  
  
As the 2 chefs coached Serena, Nido and Nida the nidoran streaked into the kitchen. Amara and Michelle were right behind them. Nido and Nida stopped suddenly, causing Amara to crash into the table and her cousin, Michelle, to fall right on top of her. "Agh! I think Serena's klutziness is rubbing off on me!" teased Amara. Laughing, she and Michelle got up and dusted themselved off. They noticed the 3 ladies at the stove. "Working hard, or hardly working, Moonface?" questioned Amara. Serena stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "I'm learning how to cook, Amara. And I'm going to cook you all a spectacular dinner tonight. You'll see." "Well, what ever you say, Moonface," Amara answered. Michelle frowned then giggled. "Rini told me about the time when you tried to make curry. I just hope that it turns out as good as that!" Serena winked and gave a "Champion of Justice" pose. "Just wait, Micha!" (Serena's curry turned out very good!) Michelle and Amara pulled out their poke balls and said, "Pokemon, Return!" "Hey! Let's bring Nido and Nida out to that field so that they can get some exercise. It must be cramped in that pokeball," suggested Amara. Serena heard this and said, "Hey! Take Moonjump (her clefairy) with you! She needs some exercising too!" The cousins agreed and strolled upstairs. "Okay! Back to work! Oh!" Serena took the water off the stove. It was bubbling! "Good, Serena. You knew when to take the water off!" Lita cheered. All afternoon, Lita and Mrs. Ketchum taught Serena until she could make a decent and delicious meal. At dinner, words like, "delicious", "yummy", "ooh!" and "Lita, you and Mrs. Ketchum are miracle workers!" floated around the room. Who knew that clumsy Serena could make such a great dinner! Darien walked over to Serena and said, "You made a wonderful dinner, Meatball Head!" "Thanks, Tux!" 


	12. A Long Overdue Letter to the Readers

Hi, all.

I realize that is has been only weeks short of 4 years since I updated this fanfic. 4 years is a very long time.

Review of the chapters already posted bring me to the conclusion that I've definitely come a long way as a writer, and my love and adoration of these two particular anime isn't quite as much as it used to be.

In 2004, my computer crashed and subsequently, I lost the remaining 9 chapters of _The Vacation_. I haven't had the heart to try and re-write them because, as any writer can tell you, when you start again from scratch, very rarely is it as good or as satisfying as the original. If you are still following along after all this time (I really doubt anyone is), the best I can do for you is give you the brief synopsis of how the rest of it went, from what I can remember of it:

Misty starts to have mysterious dreams about a figure shrouded in blue light, a woman's voice, and the sound of waves crashing in the ocean. Since this was a fic that centered mostly around Hotaru/Ash/Misty, most of the other characters have very little important details to relate. Team Rocket sets a trap for Pikachu that Misty pushes Ash out of, and as a result, is knocked unconcious for several days, during which her dreams finally become vivid, and Misty discovers that she is also a senshi, Sailor Tsunami, one that was destined to guard the earth with a force of other sailor soldiers not yet found (so typical of any adolescent BSSM fanfic, no?) She wakes from her coma and only Raye senses the sudden change in her aura. Finally, it's time for the senshi to return to their own universe. Hotaru and Ash part ways and promise to remember each other always. The senshi's Pokemon return to the lab (except for Jigglypuff, of course) and as they disappear into the vortex to the Time Gate, Raye notices that Misty, who is now facing the lake, is studying the palms of her hands, which are glowing with a faint blue light.

_Brock: Ok, gang. Let's go back home and rest before we head out again. What do you think?  
Ash: Misty, you wanna head back on the trail tomorrow?  
Misty: Huh? Oh, yeah. Sounds good. You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you._

And in the water of the lake is the image of a fuku-clad Sailor Tsunami with the same shock of red hair and cerulean blue eyes as Misty.

End.

Unfortunately, that's the best I can do for now. Maybe someday if I'm compelled to, I'll write it all out again. But to anyone who had read up to here so faithfully, I want to thank you for your support of a 12 year old girl with an obsession and too much free time in her hands.

Ja ne,

"Sailor Tsunami"


End file.
